Spring Lake
by sarahbellxx
Summary: All human. Can one summer really change your whole life and bring love? Six new friends spend their last summer before entering the "real world" at a beach house in Spring Lake. Review Please!
1. Our Summer

**Authors Note: **It is not going to be all in Bella's POV, I am planning on having the next in Edwards, and i might alternate between those two or even do other characters as well. Please leave reviews, i will only post up to 3 or 4 chapters if i dont get any reviews--i appreciate constructive criticism!I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish i did though

Our Summer

Bella's POV:

"I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love…YOU CUT ME OPEN AND I KEEP BLEEDING LOVE" sang Alice's high pitched musical voice at the top of her lungs.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony—how could such a small person have such a loud voice. It would forever be a mystery to me.

"Ahh, Aren't you girls so excited! I mean I am about jump out of my seat I am so excited" Alice's bubbly voice said once the song ended.

"Yes Alice, we are extremely excited" both me and Rose said at the same time—we broke into a fit of laughter at the sarcastic tones we both held in our voices at the time we said it.

"Hmph" was all Alice replied as she crossed her arms at our attitudes.

"Aww, Alice you know we were just kidding".

"Yeah, we truly are excited for this" said Rose.

"Will you ever find a way to forgive us" I said in the saddest voice as I tried to soften her up with my puppy dog eyes and my lower lip jutting out. Rose just laughed at my expression while Alice just stared at me with her eyes scrunched together in annoyance until she finally gave up.

"BEL-LA…come on you know I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that" she said in complete exasperation.

"I know, I only take it out in dire circumstances…like when my friend Alice gets mad at me or when a police officer pulls me over for speeding and I don't want a ticket" I said as I gave them a sheepish smile.

"Oh my god Bella…you don't actually do that do you?" Rose asked between fits of giggles.

"I will do just about anything to keep myself from getting a ticket…but I have only had to pull out that face once or twice. I am not a speed demon like you two." I laughed.

"Fine you have us there Bella, and Rose don't act like you are not guilty of trying to get out a receiving a ticket…you just don't have to put on a face. All you have to do is stick out your chest and the officers forget what they even pulled you over for" Alice said matter of factly.

"Shut up! That is not true at all…" Alice and I just stared at her, Rose didn't usually have blonde moments, but this was definitely one of them.

Our little staring contest went on for another few minutes until Rose finally threw her arms up in the air and said "Fine! I guess I sometimes use my looks to my advantage when I get pulled over".

"SOMETIMES" Alice and I shouted.

"I will toss both of you out of this car right now and leave you on the highway if you don't leave me alone, I swear to god" she said with a death glare directed at each of us.

"Okay, okay we are sorry Rose we wont say that again I said" while trying to keep in my laughter.

"Well then, now that we are all sorry for making fun of each other, let's talk about how this traffic is killing me and I just want to get to the beach!" Alice screamed.

"Calm down, we are only a half hour away Alice," I said trying to appease her.

"I am trying, I really am" Rose and I just stared at her with doubtful eyes "oh shut it you two, I really am. We graduated college this year! We have this beach house for the entire summer before we enter the "real world", don't you want to have fun!"

"Of course we do Alice, but it is hot, we are all tired from packing, and not to mention sitting in this traffic is really boring" replied Rose in a flat voice.

"Then let's play a car game!" Alice said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ugh, Alice, not another car game, please. Last time we ended up singing 'Baby got Back' to one of our old high school teachers. Then Renee ended up inviting him over for dinner the next weekend! I don't think you understand how embarrassing that was." I was going to resort to begging if she didn't lay up on the car games.

The both broke out in hysterics at the memory.

"Alice do you remember how red Bella got when Mr. Banner rolled down the window" Rose managed to get out while at the same time gasping for breathe.

"Of course! She looked like a tomato for hours…I thought she was going to stay that color forever!" Alice burst out in another fit of giggles.

I just sat back in my chair scowling out the window until their laughing finally died down. I decided I would give them ten minutes until I forgave them for laughing at me. I was trying to hide the smile that kept tugging at me lips. The memory was completely embarrassing—but I have to admit it was funny. I would just rather not live through another one of those moments. If it happened again I probably would end up staying that tomato color forever.

Their laughing finally died down but their faces were still streaming with tears.

"Are you guys done yet?" I said with a sour tone to my voice, as I stared at them with one eye brow raised.

Alice wiped away the tears on her face and took two deep breaths before answering. "Breathe, okay, I am good…you good Rose?"

"Just give me one more minute" Rose joked.

"Shut up!" I said as I slapped her arm.

"Sorry, sorry I'm good I am done laughing" she said as she once again laughed.

She put on a serious face and said "Really".

"Okay, I believe you guys".

"Of course you do…you know you couldn't stay mad at us forever" Alice said as she reached behind her seat to grab me around the neck in a hug. I hugged her back and kissed her spiky black hair. "Obviously I couldn't, I love you guys too much to stay mad at you."

"Hey! I heard that sarcastic tone missy." Alice pointed her finger at me and shook it at me like I was her child who she was about to punish.

I just laughed and put her finger down. "Sorry, I will try and refrain from the sarcasm today."

"How about you try that for the rest of the trip?" Rose suggested with a smirk on her face.

Alice's laugh rang throughout the car. "Don't speak of the impossible Rose; we both know sarcasm is the only language Bella speaks".

"Haha you two, very funny".

"You know it's true though," Alice said.

I sighed, "I know".

"Finally!" Rose shouted all of a sudden almost making me jump out of her BMW convertible.

"Finally what, Rose?" I asked genuinely confused by her out burst.

"We are finally moving, no more traffic!" yelled Rosalie again.

Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands "Yay! This is going to be the best summer ever!"

Just as Rose revved her engine and began speeding away, in the corner of my eye through my long mahogany hair, I saw a beautiful boy with striking emerald green eyes starring at me with a smile on his face—I caught one final glimpse of the boy and his shiny silver Volvo before he was to far behind to see.

I lifted my hands up and yelled "WOO!" then broke down laughing, I didn't usually do that but I felt it was necessary for the excitement of the moment. This truly was going to be the best summer—it was going to be our summer.


	2. Summer to Remember

**Authors Note: **OKay, so i basically put two chapters up today. If you want to keep it going you are going to have to review!! I wont update until i have a considerable amount of reviews. They dont have to be good reviews but i just want to know if i should keep the story going...so enjoy..reviews please and thanks haha...and i hope everyone is having a great summer vacation:)

Summer to Remember

Summer to Remember

Edward's POV

Miles of backed up traffic is always a wonderful way to start the summer. This is one of the reasons why I was reluctant to agree to go on this vacation with Emmet and Jasper. I knew they were going to try and get me to go to all their ridiculous parties—where they would once again try and set me up.

It has been this way with both of them since things ended badly with my ex-girlfriend Lauren. We broke up five months ago after I caught her cheating on me; with my Musical Composition professor. To say the least, my final months of that class were no where near comfortable. I don't look at a man the same way after I find out that he has slept with a girl thirty years his junior-who also happened to be girlfriend at the time.

I shuddered at the memory.

I knew I did not love Lauren. What she felt for me was nothing more than lust—however I never gave into her needs, which is how she landed in the greedy hands of Mr. Brooks. When I look back I wonder why I even stayed with her for so long. The rational explanation I've made for myself as to why I never broke up with her earlier is because I enjoyed the stability of it. We were compatible, or at least I believed we were.

Although, my feelings for her were not deep, it still doesn't change the fact that my ability to trust others has been shaken. I can't seem to get close to anyone since it happened. Which is why I am here, driving to Spring Lake with my best friends; where they will once again attempt to break me out of my shell.

I was brought back to reality by Emmet punching my shoulder and saying "Earth to Eddie, is anyone up their man?"

"Emmet, you know I hate when you use that nickname" I growled at him.

"Lighten up Edward, he was just checking if you were alive…you got all glassy eyed for a minute" Jasper chuckled.

"Yea Eddie just makin' sure you were alive".

I just glared at him, which caused his booming laughter to fill the car. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Edward can we please listen to something besides your classical music, it is summer I'd rather not be listening to Debussy" said Emmet in a slightly disgusted tone at my choice of music.

"You clearly don't have a good ear for music; but yes Emmet you can put on whatever you feel like" I replied, I truly didn't have any energy to argue with him right now.

"Yes! I have never gotten to pick the station in Ed's car…this is going to be fun" he turned in his seat and high fived Jasper.

Jasper laughed and high fived him back. "This definitely could be a turning point for our dear Edward…he is finally learning to share control of the stereo".

I sighed. "I don't have control issues…I am just very particular about the type of music I want to listen to".

"Sorry to break it to you Edward, but that's control issues" said Jasper.

"This is _my_ car, so I get to choose the music…whenever you guys start to use _your_ cars and stop using me as your chauffer than you can play whatever music you want" I replied.

"Yeah, I just think he doesn't want anyone touching the buttons on his precious car…I think he loves this car more than us Jasper!"

Jasper gasped. "NO, you don't really think that do you? I mean we are his best friends…without us he would be at his parent's house…doing god knows what…clearly nothing exciting…" he sighed.

"You two really are the most ridiculous people I know; you know that right?"

They both broke out laughing. "Yes, we know that" said Jasper once he caught his breathe.

"But where would you be without us," replied Emmet as he grabbed my shoulder shook it, sending vibrations throughout the car at the same time from the sheer force of his muscles.

"You are right, I really owe all of my happiness to you guys, thank you for sticking with me this long" I said as I fake wiped away a tear.

"Cut the sarcasm EDDIE" Emmet shouted as he broke out in laughter. "But seriously, I am going to find the song that will kick off our summer."

"How are you going to do that Emmet" I asked skeptically. I glanced at Jasper in the back and he had the same face on as me.

"Well, I am going to put on z100 and the next song that comes on will be our Summer Song of 2008—this is how we will always remember this summer," he said, as though his statement had made complete sense. He was my best friend but sometimes I truly wondered about him.

"Okay, drum roll please," Jasper and me began slapping our hands against our legs "the Summer Song of 2008 is…" he pressed the on button and all of a sudden Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' was blasting through the car stereo.

We all burst out in roars of laughter. Jasper was clutching his side as he managed to gasp out "please turn it off, oh god it's too much".

"That is why I never listen to that station—that was awful" I said as the laughing finally ceased.

"Awful, maybe. But also an awfully great way to start out our summer of 2008" Emmet yelled as if he were speaking to packed football stadium.

"Yes, awfully great," Jasper and I said as all three of us punched our fists together.

"Maybe if this traffic could let up we would actually be able to start our summer," Emmet complained.

"Ehh, it looks like the traffic should be clearing up soon. What do you think Edward?" Jasper asked.

But I couldn't speak, I couldn't move; that is when I first saw _her_.

I could vaguely hear Emmet and Jasper calling my name—but I couldn't respond, I was paralyzed, her beauty had stunned me and I couldn't snap back into reality. Her thick mahogany hair was blowing in the wind as she took out her pony tail and let it flow freely. She turned her head slightly, and we locked eyes.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I stared into her deep chocolate eyes; she was breath taking. All too soon the red convertible sped away, taking that beautiful creature with it. In those few seconds it took her to drive away from me, it became my goal to see her again.

"Yo, Edward!" Emmet shouted in my ear as he shoved me back to reality.

"Wh-What, sorry" was all I could manage.

"The traffics gone Edward, it has been for a few minutes," Jasper chuckled.

I was completely woken up again by the loud beeping of a Jeep behind me. "Wake up idiot!" the driver shouted.

"Sheesh, crap, ok, I'm going!" I shouted as I rammed my foot on the gas pedal.

"What happened back there Ed—you were out of it for a good five minutes," asked Jasper.

"Yeah, it was really weird, then you got this crazy grin on your face, I was kind of creeped out for a minute" Emmet joked.

"Haha, sorry guys I guess I just got lost in my thoughts" I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say; my mind was filled with imaged of _her_. I was picturing her smiling, and laughing—I wondered what her laugh would sound like, it must be beautiful if it belonged to her. I sighed.

"What kind of fantasies are going on in your head Edward—nothing short of amazing could put that kind of a smile on your face" Jasper said; truly amazing, that was definitely right.

"Your picturing me in a bathing suit aren't you Ed—I mean I know I'm good looking, and I like you but just not in _that_ way, sorry man" Emmet said laughing.

"Shut up, you idiot" I said as I gave him a shove, while trying to contain my laughter—but it didn't work. Soon the whole car was laughing.

When we finally died down Jasper said "Well I have a feeling that this is going to be a great summer—one for the books!" Emmet and I grinned at him; and I couldn't help but agree.

There was no doubt in my mind that this would actually be a good summer. I rolled down my window and took in a deep breathe of ocean air. This would definitely be a summer to remember.


	3. Finally There

**Authors Note: **

**okay so here is chapter 3. this is the longest chapter so far and i hope you like it. **

**Only like a week until Breaking Dawn! is everyone as excited as i am! haha**

**Review it please and thank you! Good reviews, bad reviews, critics doesn't matter**. **and i wont update again till i have a good amount of reviews.**

_Sarah:)_

Bella's POV:

After nearly four hours in the car we finally arrived in Spring Lake. I should be thinking about how thankful I was that I finally going to be able to stretch my legs—which were so stiff that I was wondering whether they even worked any more. But all I could think about was _him_; and those sparkling green eyes that had me hypnotized the second I looked into them.

Most likely though I would never see him again—realistically how often does someone you pass on the parkway go to the same place you are? Never; it would be a one in a million chance if he happened to be in Spring Lake.

With my luck, which was basically non-existent, my chances of seeing him again were more around negative one in a million.

His eyes, his lips—those lips that I wanted to crush mine against and taste and oh god Bella what are you thinking…you don't even know him and you've already got yourself hyperventilating about him.

I drew in a deep breath and blew it out through my mouth. He is just a boy; a boy that you will probably never see again—I felt a pang go through me at the thought.

This was definitely not healthy. I sighed.

I was brought back to reality by Alice's squealing. "We're here!" she sang as she bounced gracefully out of the car.

I slowly got out of the car—sore from the ride. "Wow" was all could seem to say.

"I know…wow" breathed Rose.

"It's gorgeous! I'm _so_ glad we could get a beach front house. I mean it really just wouldn't have been the same if we were a few blocks back. Thank god we got in touch with the owners in November to make the reservations" Alice rambled out so quickly that I had to strain my ears to catch it all.

It was a two story Victorian style house with a grayish blue exterior. It had a wrap around porch on the first level and a balcony on the second level that would give you an amazing view of the beach that was only around 30 feet from our door step.

However, my favorite part was the tower on the left side of the house that led up to the roof. It was a flat roof that had a fence around it, to prevent anyone from falling off I assume.

I couldn't wait to get to the roof—it would without a doubt have the best view of the sunset and at night you could just lie under the stars.

I turned my head to see that Alice and Rose both had the same smile that I had glued onto my face.

I laughed. "We must look like a bunch of idiots just standing out here and grinning at a house."

Rose seemed to snap at of it first. "Oh…would it be really bad if I said I would have just kept staring at it if you didn't say that," she giggled.

"I am so excited," Alice said as she bounced up and down. "Let's go bring our bags in and look around!"

"Okay Alice, calm down…the house isn't going anywhere," I said. She turned her head and stuck her tongue.

"Don't be such a party pooper Bella. Don't you want to be quick so we can hit the beach!" she nearly screamed.

"We don't want all the good boys to be taken already before we get down there," Rose said as she winked at us as she started laughing and Alice's laugh chimed in.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Even if all the guys had been taken they would have immediately ended it to be with Rosalie. She was beyond gorgeous with wavy blonde hair that reached her waist and a body any swim suite model would trade their soul for.

"This is definitely going to be the summer for us—I think we may even find love," Alice sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

She was broken out of her trance by my scoff. "Really Alice, love? In the next few weeks—be serious. I will be lucky just to meet someone nice while walking around with you too."

She slapped my arm and yelled my name. "Can you please have some more confidence in yourself? You're gorgeous; and any man—or woman if that's your thing," she swerved out of the path of my arm as I attempted to hit her, "would be lucky to have you. You have to start seeing yourself the way everyone else sees you" she said.

"Yeah Bella," Rose said as she came and put her arm around my shoulder "you're beautiful, and smart and funny—stop putting yourself down."

I glanced between both of them and saw the sincerity in their eyes—but it was still hard to accept. I never knew if my vision of myself as the plain one would ever fade.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Then why do I always get stuck with the dull guys," I pouted.

Alice and Rose laughed at my infamous stance. "That is because you set your expectations way to low for your own good," Alice said. "And not to mention that eighty percent of those guys you went out with you found in the back of the library—"

"And looked like they hadn't left the library for a few weeks," Rose threw in while trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh shut up you too, they weren't all _that_ bad. There was…" I paused trying to think of his name.

Alice raised her eye brow at me.

"What about…hmm, what was his name," I bit my lower lip. "Just give me a second I will think of one."

"Alright, enough of this—don't work you brain to hard Bella," Rose giggled. "None of those guys were worth your time—this summer our goal will be to raise your standards in men."

Rose chose her men like a successful hospital chose their neuron surgeons—only the best with years of experience—and of course they had to be attractive. If she found even the tiniest thing wrong with someone she was dating she would end it immediately.

She however could risk that sort of pickiness in men. I couldn't. I had to take them for what they had, which is the reason why I usually accepted dates from the men my best friends usually wouldn't.

These dates usually ended around 2 hours after they started—five awkward silences and two disgusting eating habits discovered during dinner too later—that's when I would fake an illness and realize I deserved better. However, that wouldn't last to long and I yet again would be on another terrible date.

Alice came up behind me and Rose and put her tiny arms around each of our shoulders. "Trust me ladies, I have a feeling; I know we are going to find good men this summer. Do you smell that," that whispered and she sucked in a breath "that is the smell of tanning oil and new relationships."

We all laughed and went to grab our bags from the car. "Oh Alice, you and your feelings".

"Hey, don't doubt my feelings, you know that they are always rights," she said with her head held high in the air and a finger pointed at me.

"We know Alice—of course they are" Rose and I said at the same time smirking at each other.

"Humph," was Alice's only reply.

Even though Rose and I wouldn't admit it; Alice did have a freaky way of always knowing things, which is why part of me was hoping that she was right about finding someone this summer because I was tired of dating the wrong kind of men. I just wanted to find the right person for me. However, the other part of me was terrified of finding someone. My parent's marriage hadn't exactly worked out for the better. They had gotten divorced when I was younger—so the idea of that kind of commitment still scared me.

I tried to shake anymore thoughts of a relationship, and men, from my mind as I walked through the door of the house.

The first floor consisted of an entrance hall way which opened up to a spacious family room that was connected to the kitchen—which was also quite large. Then there was a smaller dining room to the right.

Alice and Rose were already sprinting up the stairs to the bed rooms. I took a deep breath and laughed as I jogged slowly, since my balance was no where near good, up the stairs to follow my friends to the second floor that held three bedrooms.

"I call the one with the biggest closet!" Alice announced once she reached the top and I heard doors banging all around.

"Well I call the one with the biggest bathroom," Rose replied after that.

They had each found their rooms as I walked down the hall to the last room that was available. The door creaked open to reveal a medium sized room with a queen bed placed in the middle of it.

I placed my suit cases on the bed so I could get a better look around. The closet was the perfect size for the amount of clothes I had brought, and all the clothes I would probably acquire after shopping with Alice.

Then I went to check out the bathroom to see also that it was the perfect size. I smiled to myself—my room was perfectly fine.

As I turned to go see what Rose and Alice's rooms looked like, I noticed a pair of curtains that fell all the way to the floor and was curious since all the other windows had shorter curtains.

As I pulled the curtains to the side I gasped at the doors that were in front of me. I opened them and walked attentively through them. I had gotten the room with the balcony.

A large smile was tugging at my lips. I had definitely lucked out.

That when Alice and Rose came dancing into my room. "Oh, Bella! How do you like your room?" Alice sang.

"Bella, where are yo—oh my god," Rose said stunned.

"Oh hi ladies," I said in a sing song voice as I turned to face them. "What do you think of the view from my room?" I asked innocently and smiled.

"This is ridiculous! I run up here first and all I have is a big closet while Bella gets a balcony," Alice pouted.

"What aren't you happy for me?" I smirked at them.

"Well I think we know whose room we will be spending all our time in," Rose joked.

I snickered and said, "Well what are we going to do now?"

"The beach." We all said at the same time and laughed.

"Okay, so let's go get dressed and get ready!" Alice squealed. Before she left the room she turned around and said, "Oh Bella, wear the light blue heart bikini we got from juicy couture. You look so cute in it! It is the perfect first day on the beach suit."

She smiled as I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Alice".

"Shush Bella! It looks good on you now go change!" I sighed and grabbed the suit from my bag. "Good," she smiled as she left the room.

After I finished changing I put on my strapless green cover up that reached up to about mid-thigh and grabbed my beach bag.

I tossed in my favorite book, sun screen, my phone, my money; then I grabbed my sun glasses, put the on top of my head and headed down stairs.

I was of course the first one down stairs. My stomach grumbled and I decided that it was a good time to have a quick bite to eat. I grabbed a water bottle for the beach and a big red apple for now from the refrigerator.

When I was half way done with my apple Rose and Alice came down—Rose looking like a Victoria's Secret model in her black tunic that barley covered her ass and Alice in a white baby doll that made her legs look extremely long even though she was tiny.

"Oo! An apple, can I have a bite?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice" I laughed. "Actually, you can finish it, I'm done."

She took a bite and with food still her mouth she said "Thanks, mmm yummy," she smiled as she finished it.

Rose and I laughed at her excitement over an apple. "Nice, Alice…next time I would rather not see your food," Rose said as Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. We double checked our possessions. Then we all lifted up our heads and smiled at each other. We were together so much that we knew we were all ready without even using words.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

We stepped out into the blazing afternoon sun and made our way to the cross walk and crossed the street to where the beach was.

A large wind blew my hair back and I took in a deep breath of the ocean air and smiled.

Alice and Rose had already paid for their bracelets to get onto the beach and were waiting for me. I gave the girl my money and was just about to step on the sand when I realized my sun glasses had fallen off my head.

"Oh crap," I sighed.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked.

"My sun glasses; they fell off my head. I'm just going to go retrace my steps back to the house to see where they fell."

"Do you want me and Alice to come with you?"

"No, it won't even take five minutes. Go get a good spot on the sand and I'll be right behind you guys, ok?"

"Alright, I hope you didn't lose them. You know I love those sun glasses on you."

"That's because you bought them for me Alice," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

She laughed, "Oh yes, your right, no wonder they are so nice." They both smiled as the headed to the beach.

"Alright you sneaky sunglasses, where did I drop you," I muttered to myself. I searched the ground until I saw them shimmering in the sun light about an inch from the road where the cross walk was.

I bent down to grab them, "Thank god I found these…I think Alice would have killed me."

I double checked them for scratches and when I stood up I heard the screeching of car tires and horns going off all around the street. I turned my head to see the cause of the commotion and saw a shiny silver Volvo about five feet from me.

Inside there were two passengers who seemed to be holding onto their chairs for dear life after the sudden stop that the car had made. But I could barley focus on them because the driver with the piercing green eyes and bronze hair was staring straight at me with his mouth slightly open—possibly in wonder.

"Oh my god," I whispered as a felt a smile coming on. He is actually here; in Spring Lake.

I giggled at the fact that the car still hadn't moved even though there was a line of about ten cars behind him, beeping at him to move.

I slowly backed away and turned around; still aware that the car hadn't moved I turned my head around to give the best flirty smile I could before I walked away.

I put my hands on the sides of my face and felt the blush on my cheeks that had been threatening to appear since I saw him staring at me.

I was still in a complete daze as I walked down the steps onto the sand. But the heat of sand pebbles under my feet brought me back to reality as I jogged as best as I could to where Alice and Rose sat.

"Bella, over here!" Alice shouted as she waved her hand in the air motioning me over.

"What took so long? Did you leave your sun glasses back in New York?" Rose asked with a smirk on her face.

I felt my blush return as I laid out my towel and they looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Why are you blushing? Bella…tell us what happened right now!" Alice said as she nearly pounced on me.

I laughed. "Okay, okay calm down I will tell you what happened."

They both sat up from their tanning positions on their towels and I continued to tell them everything that happened from the eye contact on the car ride there to what had just happened.

They were both in just as much shock as I had been when it happened.

Rose whistled and then said, "Jesus, our little Bella just stopped traffic."

"That is so amazing. I can't believe that actually happened Bella! I told you, I had a feeling that we would find men on this trip, and you didn't believe me. I think that is one for Alice and zero for Bella and Rose."

"Alice, I don't even know him. He might not even be interested in me. It could have just been a misunderstanding." As in how could someone as attractive as him be interested in me.

"Stop being ridiculous Bella!"

"Yeah Bells, you said he was staring right at you, I don't think there was any misunderstanding. Enjoy it—embrace it. You are young and hot—you should enjoy being looked at." Rose replied.

"Whatever, go back to your tanning" I sighed as they laughed.

I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and picked up where I left off. However, I could barley focus on the book because my mind kept sending me flashes of those green eyes and the godly face that they belonged to.


	4. Second Sighting

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for the good reviews on the last chapter.i really appreciate them. im going to try and get the chapters out closer together now (maybe twice a week) because i want to try and finish before summers over since its a summer story lol.

i hope this chapters good, i wrote it when i was extremley tired..i went to warped tour and i basically got caught in a mosh pit and died ahah..im still recovering..i dont think ill do that again

**Please review. it makes me more enthusiastic to write**. **i want at least 10 reviews before i post the next chapter lol please?**

_**Sarah:)**_

EPOV:

After making a pit stop at McDonalds for some lunch we headed back onto the road. All I wanted to do was get out of the car so I could be in the fresh air.

I needed to clear my head which was in a complete fog at the moment—and has been ever since I saw _her_ in the car driving away from me.

I had no idea why I was so infatuated by a woman I did not even know. I had only seen her for the briefest of periods from a distance. For all I know she could just be another shallow girl who had nothing to offer but her body.

But there was something about her; something that I couldn't put my finger on that told me she was different. That she wasn't shallow, that she wasn't an air head, that she wouldn't hurt me…

It might have been her eyes; the deep pools of chocolate that seemed to go on with no end in sight—and the pureness that seemed to fill them.

I had yet to see her on the road again—_yet_ being the key word. I _would_ find her. I knew that she had to be going to the beach—why else would three girls be headed down the parkway with bags filling the car; there was not much more if you continued down beyond the beach exits.

My only problem seemed to be what beach she was staying at. I would just have to search each one for her.

I am officially going crazy—like a love sick teenager. Searching miles of beach for a girl…where had my sense gone?

I groaned at the ridiculousness of my plans to search for her.

"You okay Edward?" Jasper inquired.

I turned my head over my shoulder to get a better look at him and gave him a puzzled stare. "Yeah, why?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a knowing look. Jasper always had a way of knowing peoples true feelings. He probably saw through my little bluff.

"You just seem a little distracted, that's all."

"And that doesn't make either of us feel better since your suppose to be paying attention to the road." Emmet threw in with a hearty laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have amazing reflexes…even when I'm not paying attention—which I am by the way."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that," Jasper chuckled.

"You have been acting strange for a while, now that I think about it" Emmet pondered. "Got anything you want to spill Eddie," he said wiggling his eye brows at me.

"No I don't—and stop calling me Eddie Emmet," I nearly growled. He was never going to get over that was he? Maybe I should just consider changing my name to something that can't be shortened.

Hmm, Cole…Jared…Caleb. Maybe I could use my middle name Anthony. But Emmet would probably turn it into something odd like Anty or Tony; which I never liked cause I felt like everyone who had that name had to own a pizza shop—and I can't really cook pizza. Plus I am not even Italian; it would just be ridiculous owning a pizza shop!

A hopeless cause. Emmet will be Emmet. He didn't seem to care what others thought of him; but I respected him for that.

"Hey Jasper, can you get me a beer from the cooler?" Emmet asked.

I chuckled. "Seriously Em…you can't wait another twenty minutes until we get to the house to start drinking."

Jasper handed him a beer, and he took it attempting to un-screw the bottle cap with his hands.

"Uhh Emmet—that's not a soda bottle you're going to need a bottle opener," Jasper said trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh crap! I wasn't paying attention…but this is my pre-beach beer, in celebration of almost arriving," he said as he threw his arms open motioning to the area around us, "plus I really need to un-whined and this," taking a sip "ahh….refreshing--is going to help."

I scoffed at him.

"You are just mad you can't have one because you are driving." He said matter of factly. Unfortunately he was right—I could use a drink right about now.

"You are right Emmet—as always" I laughed.

When I saw the sign that said _Welcome to Spring Lake _I let out a sigh of happiness. The stress of getting prepared for graduate school was starting to take its toll on me.

Maybe I really did need this vacation; although I would never admit it to them—at least not yet.

As we were nearing a cross walk time seemed to slow. From a small distance I saw _her_ walking towards the cross walk that was now only a few feet ahead of me.

Her thick brown hair was blowing every where as the wind started to pick up. It was then I noticed that the sun gave her hair deep red highlights which only made it seem more luscious than it had before. All I wanted to do was run my fingers through it—I could only imagine how soft it felt.

Her eyes never left the ground and her face was scrunched up in concentration as if she was looking hard for something.

Her full lips moved; she seemed to be talking to herself. It was times like these when I wished that I had better hearing so I could hear the sound of her voice. If her voice sounded anything like she looked I knew it would be the most beautiful sound my ears ever heard.

Bending up to pick up a pair of sunglasses that had been near the road, she looked relieved.

I hadn't even noticed that a car was pulling out of one of the parking spots right in front of us until Emmet and Jasper both yelled. "Edward watch the road!"

I slammed on the break and the car came screeching to a sudden stop. With our seat belts keeping us from going forward we were thrown back into our seats with considerable force.

That is when the yelling and beeping started.

"What the frick (I don't know if I am allowed to use the actual word haha) Edward!" Emmet bellowed. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Holy Shit Edward…what was hell was the about? Were you even paying attention to the road?" Jasper inquired; still slightly breathless from the sudden stop.

But I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me. Her head had turned at the sound of the car breaking.

We locked eyes the second she looked at the car. At first, her eyes had been wide with horror at the sound the car had made—probably thinking it was sometime of accident.

But then all they contained was surprise.

I stared at her—mouth hanging open at the fact that she was here. In the same town I was. I couldn't believe it…how could it be.

A small smile was placed on her red lips as we continued to stare at each other

Then all too soon she turned away—with the smallest bounce to her step. I wonder if she knew she did that.

I wanted to scream her name—which unfortunately I didn't know; and tell her to come back. I wanted to run to her. But I could I was glued to place with my hands grasping the steering wheel with all my strength.

Before she reached the beach she turned slightly and gave another smile. It nearly took my breath away—_she_ nearly took my breath away.

I continued to watch her until she had descended down the stairs; getting lost in the crowd of beach goers.

Emmet shoved me back into reality. "Edward, can you um drive? The people behind are starting to get really pissed off…" he motioned to the back of us—showing me the line of cars that had formed behind.

"Sorry guys, I just I just got…" I didn't know how to finish. I really didn't feel like explaining the fact that we almost got into an accident because I couldn't stop staring at a girl. They would never let me live it down.

"…a little distracted?" Jasper said, finishing my sentence with a speculative look on his face.

"Yeah…distracted that's it," my voice not quite conveying the words I spoke.

"Distracted by what?"

"The ocean." It came out more like a question.

"I am not completely convinced that the ocean, which you have seen numerous times, could distract you so much." Jasper stated.

"I think it was that girl with the brown hair. The one he was staring at." Emmet said. I internally groaned. When had he become so observant?

Jasper laughed, probably at the disappointment on my face that they knew why I hadn't been paying attention to the road. "We aren't oblivious Edward…you two were kind of having a staring match."

Emmet slapped me on the back. "Edward's back on the horse."

"What horse?" I asked; both Jasper and I looked at him like he was slightly out of it. Well he had just downed a beer, but it usually took a few more drinks for him to lose it.

"You know the horse." He stared at us with his eye brows raised like this was obvious. "The dating horse. Edward fell off it with…," I gave him a death glare, "you know who, and now it looks like he wants to get back on it with mystery girl."

Jasper chuckled. "Oh, that horse."

"Whatever." I mumbled as I pulled out of the spot on the side of the road where we had been for the past ten minutes.

It turns out our house was basically right near where we had stopped.

I parked near the curb, got out of the car and immediately began stretching. I looked over to Emmet and Jasper to see that they were doing the same thing as me.

We all grabbed out bags and started walking up to the house. I swung the door open and put my bags down. "Well gentlemen, welcome to our home for the rest of the summer."

"Sweet." Emmet said as he stuck his fists out towards us. We all pounded our fists together then headed up stairs to put our stuff away.

I chucked my bags on my bed—I would unpack them later. I opened up my window to let a breeze into the room which was a little stuffy.

My window looked onto a grayish blue house that had a balcony on the second floor. I sighed. I wonder where she was staying. Some where near here obviously if she had been on the beach that was directly in front of our house.

The color green she was wearing went wonderfully with her skin tone and hair—she was beautiful.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Definitely losing my mind.

Emmet and Jasper were outside banging on my door. "Beach time Edward. Let's go!"

"And don't be a girl and take an hour to get ready." Emmet boomed as their foot steps descended down the stairs.

I groaned. I didn't want to go to the beach yet. I wanted to wallow in the fact that I had seen her twice now and I still didn't know her name.

Wait! Did he say beach? That's where she it right now.

I stripped my pants off and threw my shirt off. I jumped into my swim shorts and grabbed a new shirt before dashing down the stairs.

I didn't want to wait to long and risk missing her. I was determined to talk to her now.

"In a hurry to get somewhere Eddie…or to see a certain someone?" Emmet pestered me as I entered the kitchen to see them packing the cooler.

Jasper smirked at his comment.

"Shut up Emmet," I said as I smacked him on the head. "I just don't want to…"

"Miss her?" Jasper said finishing my sentence before I had a chance.

I sighed and gave up. "Yeah." I said in a defeated voice.

"Don't look so sad Eddie…now we at least know you didn't turn gay after you know who." Emmet laughed. I just glared at him while Jasper coughed trying to cover up his own laughter.

"Sorry, but seriously Edward, it's not a bad thing—it is okay to like another girl. You've practically been in a cocoon for the past few months. It will be good to open yourself up to another human being after Lauren and learn to trust people again."

I slightly winced as he said her name. "I know. It is just hard. I don't feel like going through _that_ again."

"Not all girls are Laurens Ed; you're going to have to realize that." Jasper said.

"Again I know." I just really didn't feel like getting hurt again—but I was willing to open myself up for this girl at the beach.

"Well, now that we all know, let's get to the beach!" Emmet beamed.

I practically sprinted to the girl who had to the bracelets to get onto the beach.

"One, please." I said not even looking at her; I was too busy scanning the beach to see if I could find her.

"That will be eight dollars please," she said, I didn't miss the flirty tone that it was said in.

I looked down at her and handed her my money—she was fluttering her eye lashes at me as she waited for my reply.

"Thanks," I mumbled and her face looked sour at my tone; but immediately brightened again when she saw Jasper and Emmet behind me.

Shallow. I rolled my eyes. Then once again continued my search for her.

"Do you see her?" Jasper said while stepping up next to me.

"Not yet." I sighed. I hope I didn't miss her.

"She'll still be here man, don't worry. This is prime tanning time. All the girls are here." Emmet said looking around—at all the girls, obviously not looking for the one I was looking for.

My eyes skimmed the crowd; looking past all the families and old couples. My eyes settled on a group of three girls laying down tanning.

Then I focused on the one whose mahogany hair was flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a blue heart bikini that made her butt look especially round and cute.

I smiled and nudged the guys; nodding my head towards where I saw her; and the area vacant of people on the right side of her—almost like it was being saved for me to sit at.

I became increasingly nervous as I approached her. This was odd. I've never really been one to be hit with a case of the nerves.

I wiped away the beads of sweat that seemed to be forming on my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair.

We finally reached the area where the girls were sitting. I grabbed my towel and laid it on the ground only a few feet away from her—close enough that I could touch her, but not so close that it looked like we had arrived together.

She didn't look up as I sat down next to her. She seemed to be engrossed in the book she was reading.

I just sat for a few moments watching her facial expressions change—they were very distinct; expressing the feelings I assume she felt towards the events taking place in her book.

I was captivated by her—but I decided that now was as good a time as any to start talking to her. I'm pretty sure she would think it was weird to find a random stranger staring intently at her face.

I built up my courage and shoved any nervousness that I had into the back of my mind. But just as I was about to speak her book mark flew out from under the elbow that was holding it down—by a gust of wind.

"Oh" she squeaked out as the wind blew her hair in her eye obstructing her vision—and her book blew shut.

I quickly grabbed her book mark and handed it back to her. "Here you go."

She sat up and reached her hand out for it; her other one still trying to get her hair out of her face. She was so flustered; it was adorable.

"Thank you so much," she said and just as our hands touched it felt like an electric current went through me.

She quickly jerked her hand back and her eyes flew to my face—they were wide with shock at the fact that I was sitting right next to her.

"Hi," I practically whispered, with a wide smile on my face.


	5. Perfect Timing

**Authors Note:**

_sorry it took so long to update--Ive been reading breaking dawn--which i finished btw haha_

_i realized that i had written 4 chapters on the same day...over basically a 5 or 6 hour period so i thought i might jump a head a teeny bit with this chapter lol_

**review please!..._and i hope you like it!_**

**_Sarah:)_**

Our first week at the beach house had been much more fun that I had expected

Our first week at the beach house had been much more fun than I had expected. Ironically, the boy's house happened to be right next to ours. We were neighbors—and were constantly at each others houses getting to know each other.

The night before, without even noticing, we had stayed up till sunrise on our porch. The orange sun had peaked over the horizon of the endless ocean in front of me. The sky was the most beautiful pink and purple that looked slightly hazy due to the moisture that had been in the air.

A chilled breeze had brought about a new day, and a new week. I was snuggled up on Edward's lap. Both of his arms were wrapped around my waist as he leaned his chin on my shoulder; swaying us in the rocking chair we were on.

I remember looking over at Rose with Emmett's arm draped across her shoulder, and Alice with her head in Jasper's lap—feeling a complete wave of contentment come over me.

I felt so peaceful—like this was the way it should always be. Sitting here together talking about anything and everything.

Although none of us were officially dating—or couples; we all seemed to gravitate towards the people we had been with on that morning; like it was natural—Alice with Jasper, Rose with Emmett and me with Edward.

Edward and I had barley been apart since that first day where he found me on the beach and handed me my book mark; I just felt comfortable with him—and I hoped he felt comfortable with me.

_Flashback_

"_Hi," he whispered in the silkiest voice I had ever heard. He was staring down at me with a glorious smile on his face._

_I could feel my face heating up—all the blood rushing up giving away my shock about the situation._

_I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Maybe if he stopped smiling at me like that, and staring at me with those shimmering eyes I could actual focus on finding my voice._

_He chuckled at my stunned reaction. "I'm Edward Cullen." He said. He must have sat there for at least a minute waiting for my response. _

"_Uh...um…Bella Swan." I managed to stutter out. _

"_Bella, that's a beautiful name," he breathed out; his eyes still never straying from my face._

_I ducked my head so my hair was covering my face—embarrassed by his statement and the darker red that was sure to cover my face because of it. "Thank you."_

"_So Bella, would you like to accompany me on a swim in the ocean?" He asked with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. Could it possibly be nervousness?_

_I looked up and answered him when I was sure my face and voice wouldn't betray _my_ nervousness. "Sure, I'd love too." I answered while smiling at him._

_His face broke out into the most glorious crooked smile and I was positive that my fast beating heart had halted to a stop at its sight. _

"_Excellent." He said while jumping up and reaching his hand out towards me to help me up. "Let's go!"_

_He said it with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but giggle at him. I gave him my hand and he pulled me up. We walked to the edge of the ocean, looked at each other, and continued to move deeper and deeper into the unknown._

_End Flashback_

At the moment I was the only one up in the house—and it was five o'clock at night. After our long night we had all decided to spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in bed.

Edward practically had to carry me up the stairs I was so tired this morning. Once he tossed me on my bed he collapsed right next to me on it. He had kicked off his shoes and swung his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

He had said that he was too tired to move—and if he tried walk over to his house that he would definitely end up falling asleep in the yard; I had just shrugged feigning tiredness so I wouldn't have to answer.

But I couldn't prevent the smile that spread on my face at the fact that he was staying—and the heat and electricity that coursed through my body at his touch.

Every time he walked into a room I had to restrain myself from jumping him and grabbing his face in my hands so I could mold my lips against his.

However, I had no idea how he felt about me. Were his feelings mutual? Or did he just see me as a really close friend?

Whenever I would catch him looking at me it was with such a fierce intensity and want—that I would assume his feelings were equal to mine. But that's where my low self esteem would kick in.

He was practically a god put in human form. He would be Jesus—if Jesus had untidy bronze hair, bright green emerald eyes that I could loose myself in and a body that looked like it was professionally sculpted.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, which were leaning on the kitchen table. I would think about this later.

As I took a bite of my cereal I heard light foot steps coming down the stairs.

I leaned my head to see who it was. "Hey, Alice."

"Morning Bella," she croaked, her voice still horse from sleeping, while rubbing her eyes—most likely adjusting to the light.

"I think you mean good evening Bella," I giggled.

"Oh god," she groaned, "I can't believe how late it is—we were suppose to go out to the club tonight."

"Um…can't we still do that I mean, it doesn't even open until like 9, right?"

"But we need to get ready! There's not enough time! Plus everyone is still asleep…which is wasting more time." She walked to the cabinet to take out some breakfast while shaking her head at our current predicament.

"I'm sure we can get ready by then…you are the Amazing Alice after all, you can pull anything off." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You're right! Of course I can…thanks Bella!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Alice…"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Rose?"

"Oh Rose," she giggled, leaning across the table towards me "I believe Rosalie will need a bit more time to sleep. I think her and Emmett had an even _longer_ night than the rest of us."

I gasped. "NO! You don't think they did it already…do you?"

Alice giggled again. "I think they did…cause they didn't come back here—they went back to the guys place; and if my ears heard correctly I believe that some screams of passion could be heard from their house."

"Oh my god," I said as I put my hand over my mouth stifling a laugh. "I heard a crash come from the guys house before—I guess I just didn't think anything of it…hmm...interesting. I wonder if anything in the house is still standing?" I pondered aloud as I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

I actually wasn't that surprised at the fact that Emmett and Rose had had sex already—truth be told I was actually more surprised that it took them a week _to _have sex. Rose was the most sex oriented of the three of us—definitely had the most experience in that department.

Alice just laughed and put our bowls in the sink.

I stood up and groaned. "I am so stiff." I said and I reached down to touch my toes then lifted my hands up in the air while arching my back to try and stretch myself out as long as possible.

"This feels so good," I groaned in pleasure, and then jumped as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist pulling my closer to him.

He sighed as he rested his chin on my shoulder "Yes it does feel good."

I blushed at his words and then melted further into his embrace. I couldn't help but feel perfectly safe and content in arms. It was like they were molded for me—we fit perfectly together.

I felt his breath at my neck and it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Edward inquired as a he started rubbing his hands up and down my arms in attempts to make me warmer.

"Oh…um…not anymore, thanks," I stuttered out and blushed while looking away from him.

"So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to one of the clubs in Belmar." Alice chirped.

"Mmm…sounds fun?" I giggled at his slightly questioning tone.

Alice came over and slapped each of us with the dish rag she had in her hands. "Shut up…the both of you!"

"Ow Alice!" I looked down at my arm where she slapped me—there was a long red mark. "You know I bruise like peach! Now I'm going to be walking around with a huge black and blue…people are going to think that I've been beaten!" I whined.

"Oh shush you big baby. I am going to go wake Jasper and then attempt to get Rose and Emmett here. You two better be awake enough to start getting ready when I get back." She said while pointing a finger at us and walking out of the room.

I traced the outline of where she hit me, definitely going to start to bruise.

Edward turned me around and picked me up and placed me on the counter so I was facing him and we were eye to eye.

He took my arm lightly in his and asked in the silkiest voice "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

His face was sweet, with a small smile lingering on his lips—but his eyes held an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes, please" I said in a quiet voice and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

His fingers began tracing up my arm, leaving a trail of Goosebumps behind them, they were light as feathers; as if he wasn't even touching me—like a soft breeze across my skin.

Then he bent his head and brought his lips to my skin—his eyes never leaving mine. At first he just brushed his lips along the contours of my arm until he reach the top of my shoulder—then he placed his head in the crook of my neck and started to leave a trail of kisses all the way down my arms.

I gasped in pleasure and my breathing became ragged. My left hand was clutching the counter for support, in attempt to keep myself from shoving my fingers in his hair so I could bring him closer.

My knuckles were turning white—and I knew that my right hand would be doing the same thing—if he hadn't been holding that arm in his.

He left one last lingering kiss on my bruise and placed my hand back in my lap. He put both of his hands on each side of my thighs that were sitting on the counter and leaned closer to me.

"All better?" he sighed—his scent was drowning me and I found it difficult to speak a coherent thought.

"Yes," I managed to gasp out—my voice breathy, like I had just been holding it under water like I used to when I was a kid.

My eyes fluttered close as the back of his hand began stroking my cheek, down my neck, along the outside curve of my breast only to stop on my waist. "I'm glad I could be of service," he whispered in my ear.

My skin was flushed and I could barley breathe, my lungs felt constricted.

But I found my breath and some how a bit of confidence. I opened my eyes only to find that his own were staring directly at me. My heart was going a thousand miles an hour—I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

I leaned my face slightly closer to his—if that was even possible, and in the sexiest voice I could muster I said, "You know, there's something else that I would like you to kiss and make better." My lips parted to show him what I meant.

Our lips were millimeters apart—so close. I could smell him, feel him, I could almost taste him. "I could definitely help you with that," he mumbled against my cheek.

His grip on my waist tightened as his other hand moved to cup my face, and we started into each others eyes for a second—then his hand moved back a few inches so he could lace his fingers into my hair.

Both of our breathing was ragged—the anticipation was killing me; and I assumed it was doing the same to him.

He was standing in between my legs now—which were wrapped around his waist—trying to meld us together so there was no distance.

His lips brushed against mine and I groaned as my eyes closed. This was it—this is what I have been waiting for, after one week I would finally get to taste him.

His nose skimmed my cheek bone and his lips brushed against mine once more where they finally stopped and then—

"Well good evening you beautiful people!" Emmett bellowed as the kitchen door clattered shut. "And what a wonderful day it has been." He said smiling wide, clearly not aware of what he just interrupted.

I wanted to scream and throw Emmett and Rose out of the kitchen—or at least get them back from ruining what could have been the best kiss of my life.

Edward groaned and laid his head on my shoulder and started to shake his head while muttering, "God damnit Emmett—could you have worse timing."

I laid my head against the kitchen cabinet behind me and whimpered—it sounded quite hysterical.

Edward stood up straight and pulled away from me—offering his hand to help me down.

I looked up to see Edwards eyes narrowed as he glared at his brother—his face mirrored the same emotions I felt; anger at Emmett and frustration and sadness because we still hadn't gotten what we both wanted—and what I needed.

Rose and Emmett were sitting at the table eating some cereal out of the box—and they looked up to see both Edward and I glaring daggers at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Emmett said, clueless as to why we both looked close to murdering him.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Oh, I don't know Emmett! Nothing, obviously!" I snapped.

Edward's lips twitched at my reaction.

"Oh Em… I think we ruined a moment." Rose joked.

I was about to open my mouth to make a sarcastic comment when Alice came prancing down the stairs with Jasper in tow.

"Aw, yay!" She clapped. "Everyone is here! Now we can get ready for the club." Jasper had to put a hand on her shoulder cause she was bouncing so much—she looked like she was on a pogo stick, about to jump threw the ceiling.

I internally sighed, and I guess Edward sensed my reluctance to go.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear so no one could hear. "It could be fun you know. Clubs have lots of dark corners and then of course there is dancing…" he trailed off suggestively as his hands slowly moved down my body on to settle on my hips.

I blushed at the thought and my heart beat picked it. "It could be fun, right?" He said seductively.

I could only get out a nod and a "Mhm."

"So is everyone ready to get ready?" Alice questioned.

I got my voice back and with a little too much enthusiasm said "Yes I'm ready! Let's go!"

Edward chuckled and everyone else started at me like I had two heads.

I suddenly got nervous and felt my face get red. "I-I mean it could be fun I guess…I just feel like going to a club…fun?"

Alice looked at me questioningly and said, "Alright," but then she suddenly got that classic gleam in her eyes—the one she gets where she's about to torture me and do a makeover, "Let's get ready! Bella, Rose meet in my room! Boys you can go do whatever you need to do to go get ready."

"Okay," we all said at the same time.

"Good…okay we will all meet here back at nine—it opens at nine; but no one wants to be the first ones there so, perfect!"

She continued to shove the boys out of the house. But before she did Edward kissed my cheek and said with a smirk on his face "I can't wait to get to the club…it should be fun."

I smacked his arm and he gave me that crooked smile I couldn't resist. I smiled back at him—for once I don't think I will mind playing dress up with Alice and Rose.

I turned on me heel and almost sprinted up to my room to shower—but on the way up I hid at speed bump, aka the floor that had nothing on it.

"Crap," I muttered as I checked my knees to see if any damage had been inflicted on them.

I heard laughing come from behind me. "Oh, Bella," Alice giggled.

"Classic," Rose added.

I turned to scowl at them "I hate you both."

"Sure you do." They teased—and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with them. Then I continued my way up to get ready for what I hoped would be a great night.


	6. Love in this Club

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**SO, I've decided that I am just going to change things up a little, it is nothing with the plot, but the names of my chapters are now going to be named after songs that basically inspire the chapter. So you all know what the song is and who its by Im probably just going to put it in an authors note at the beginning or end of each chapter…and I will also put in other songs I use for the chapters. **

Edward's POV

So close, we were so close! That is all I kept repeating in my head like it was a mantra. If I was a violent person I would have gladly punched Emmett after he entered the room for ruining such a perfect moment.

But it would happen eventually, I would kiss her; preferably tonight. That was the only thing that kept me from banging my head against the wall in frustration.

We were supposed to leave in about ten minutes, but the girls were still upstairs getting ready.

"What do you think that they are _doing_ up there?" Emmett asked looking baffled. "I mean really, it had been a few hours."

"Well, whatever they are doing, it sounds painful."

As if on cue Bella's pained voice filled the air "OWW!"

"Oh, Bella, grow up, it doesn't hurt at all!" Alice said scolding her.

Jasper laughed, "Let me correct my last statement—it sounds painful for _Bella_; I think everyone else is enjoying it."

I grimaced; I hated the fact that I couldn't steal her out of there and bring her down here, where she was safe. But she had to get ready—and truth be told I was a little afraid of Alice and Rose when they were in fashion mode.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I think we should get them, I mean the line into the club is going to be ridiculous."

"Yeah, we probably should…" Emmett said reluctantly.

Jasper looked at us skeptically and arched his eye brow at us, silently asking which one of us would go. I guess I wasn't the only one who was a little terrified to go and disturb Alice and Rose at work.

We all let out a loud sigh of relief as we heard Alice announce that they were ready to go from the top of the stairs.

"Let's go boys," Alice sang as she danced gracefully down the stairs. She immediately went to Jaspers side and he took her hand—he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had taken her first step into the room—he was a goner; but then again, so was I.

Rose came down next with a smirk on her face; she knew what she was doing to Emmett who was practically panting beside me.

Both Rose and Alice, of course, looked beautiful. But they were nothing to me compared to the goddess that was slowly making her way down the stairs; most likely this slow due the heels she was inconveniently wearing.

However, they made her legs look so long and tempting that I couldn't argue about Alice putting her in them—in fact, I would have to thank her.

My eyes slowly roamed up her body, and my breathing stopped as I got a full look at her. She was gorgeous, sexy, and angelic—there wasn't one word that could describe her at that moment.

Alluring is what came to mind, as she bit her lip focusing on the steps in front of her. Her eyes finally met mine and a wide grin crossed my face, and my eyes were filled with desire as they roamed her body once more.

A blush crept across her face, which didn't help reign in the feeling of lust that had taken over my body.

She finally reached me and I held my hand out for her to take—as soon as our fingers touched a beautiful smile appeared on her full lips.

I lifted my other hand up and ran my fingers across the soft skin of her cheek. I tucked one of her thick curls behind her ear so I could whisper in it, "You are so incredibly gorgeous."

She blushed and murmured a "Thanks."

Alice brought us back to reality by announcing it was time to pile into the car.

"Wait," Bella said, stopping us all in our tracks as we turned toward her. "We can't all fit in Rose's BMW or Edward's Volvo."

"Oh," we all said, realizing that what she said was true.

"So who goes in whose car?" Jasper asked.

"Well no one except me is driving my car," I said. No way would I have any of them risk crashing it—that car was practically my child.

Everyone rolled their eyes at me and my possessive behavior. "Fine," Alice said in an exasperated tone, "You and Bella will take the Volvo and everyone else will go in Rose's car."

"To the club we go," Emmett yelled as he punched his fist in the air walking out the door with everyone else in tow.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her tightly to my body, following the others outside.

"Tonight should be fun," I said to her.

She narrowed her eyes a little at me, "yes, it should be loads of fun," she said sarcastically.

I smiled sweetly at her as I opened the passenger door and helped her in.

When I shut my door and rolled down the window Emmett was being Emmett and decided to shout, "Be safe in their kiddies, don't do anything me and Rose wouldn't do!" Then they sped away as Rose slapped him in the head yelling "Idiot!"

Bella and I laughed, but I could tell that the comment had embarrassed her because when she moved her hands away from her face there was a faint pink color lingering on her cheeks.

"Yes, tonight should definitely be fun," Bella said and I laughed driving off towards the club.

The club was only about ten minutes away and we drove in comfortable silence with music filling the car and the windows open letting the ocean breeze in.

My hand was holding Bella's and I lightly rubbed it with the back of my hand. Every now and then I would glance over at her.

She had her eyes closed and had a small but beautiful smile on her face—she was too captivating for her own good; and very distracting might I add.

I really needed to pay more attention to the road.

We pulled up to the club, and it was packed, I knew we should have left earlier.

I groaned and turned to Bella, "We are going to have to park quite far away, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault," she reminded me. "If you want to blame anyone, blame Alice, she is the one who kept us waiting all those hours." We both laughed at the comment.

After walking about half way to the club, I noticed Bella wincing. "Are you okay?" I inquired, worried that she was hurting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I gave her a disapproving look. "Okay, okay. It's just these shoes are _killing _me." She sighed and she leaned against me, reaching down to try and adjust her shoes.

"Here get on my back," she looked at me warily. "Oh, come on Bella. If your feet hurt now, just imagine how they will feel later when we are dancing."

She sighed, looking defeated. "Fine, but if I start to hurt you, or get to heavy, _please_ tell."

"You could never hurt me," well, there was one way she could hurt me, "now hop on."

I laughed at her scared expression of actually having to hop on. So instead I squatted down and lifted her on myself.

I don't know why she would think she was heavy, she felt light as a feather to me.

She un-tied her arms from my neck and stretched them out on either side of her. "I love the beach air at night, don't you? I is just so amazing." She sounded so care free, I loved it.

"Yes, it is. Very relaxing." She wrapped her hands back around and leaned her head on my shoulder; nodding in agreement.

"Very relaxing indeed, I might just fall asleep right now." She giggled, and I laughed.

"Are you seriously tired, I mean we slept all day."

"Hey! Getting ready for tonight was exhausting. I feel like I did a full days work."

"Didn't you just sit there while Rose and Alice got you dressed?" I asked laughed lightly.

"Shut up!" She said slapping me slightly, and laughing at the same time. "It was still exhausting." She said and I could practically hear the pout in her voice.

"Of course it was." Then we both sighed and continued to enjoy our peaceful walk.

When we finally got in the club, the four of them were waiting for us.

"Sure did take you long enough," Jasper said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah it did, care to share what you two were doing with the rest of us." Emmett said wiggling his eye brows.

I shot him an annoyed look. "We didn't do anything."

Bella chimed in. "We had to walk about a mile because it was so crowed, since we decided to come so late." She said with an annoyed look at Alice.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait," Bella said, "how did you guys get here so quickly?"

"Yeah." I said, also curious as to why they didn't have to walk so far.

"Oh, um, well…that's kind of a funny story." Said Rose looking slightly guilty, turning to Alice to have her continue the story.

"Okay, well this is kind of the reason I wanted to ride with Rose." Bella and I looked at each other, then turned back to Alice. "You see, we kind of had a VIP parking pass here, because the owner is one of my parents friends…but we only had one so…we just put it in Rose's car." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my god," Bella shrieked. "I gave myself blisters walking here and practically killed Edward by having him carry me," to this I rolled my eyes, "while you four just strolled in here, walking probably on four feet because you had VIP parking? Ridiculous." She said throwing her arms up in annoyance.

I put my hands on her waist and slowly trailed them up, only to have them go back down her arms so I could pull her closer up against me.

I brought my lips to her ear and said, "It wasn't that bad was it? I quite enjoyed having some alone time with you."

She leaned further into me. "Mmm, I guess you are right. I really think we should try to find some more alone time." She said seductively.

"Let's dance!" Alice said all of a sudden. "I love this song." Then she turned and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging him along with her. Rose and Emmett followed them close behind; leaving me and Bella alone once again.

I turned her around so she was facing me and put one hand on her waist, "Want to dance?"

She looked worried. "Well, it's just that…I am not the best dancer. I really don't want to break your toes; especially in these heels." She said voicing her concern.

I just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," I leaned in further towards her, "it is all in the leading." She shivered at our closeness and resigned.

"Okay, I will dance…but don't say I didn't warn you mister." She joked wagging her finger at me.

I laughed at her silliness and grabbed her finger, kissing the tip—she blushed. "Okay, silly girl…consider me warned."

Then I grabbed her hand and led her to the floor.

Just as the song _Love in this Club _came on. How ironic I thought.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back side up against me—my hands slowly guiding her with the beat of the music.

I don't know why she thought she couldn't dance—she picked up extremely quickly. Soon enough she grinding up against me—as if the was the most natural thing to be doing; and I wasn't complaining at all.

I turned her around and cupped her ass in my hands, holding her close.

_Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this, I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing._

The music was pounding out in the speakers, and there were hundreds of other people in the room, making it extremely hot. But all I could hear was Bella's heavy breathing as we continued to dance—and the slight layer of perspiration that was coating her skin.

_Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.  
_

_I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.  
_

_And I don't care, who's watching._

We were staring intensely into each others eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore. Her delicious strawberry scent was filling my nose, making me dizzy. This was it, I had to do it now.

I leaned down, slowly, her eyes closed—and my lips touched hers.

**Authors Note: **

**Yay, so I finally got a chapter out. Is anyone else excited? Haha…well I hope so, and I hope I get a lot of reviews! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster.**

**I want to get the next chapter out sometime in the beginning of the week to get the story moving a bit faster.**

**SO here is the song I used for writing this chapter:**

_**Love in this Club by Usher**_

**Sarah:)**


	7. Do the Panic

Authors Note:

**Authors Note: **

**So, here is the next chapter. I have a question for everyone…whose point of view do you like best? Like should I keep it at one chapter Bella and the next Edward, or would prefer more of one person's and occasionally the others, OR would you rather have it like both of the POV's in the same chapter? **

**So if you could tell me…I would love all of you haha. And I hope everyone is enjoying their Columbus day weekend!**

**Disclaimer: **I always forget this. But anyway here it is haha. In no way or form do I own twilight or any of the characters…no matter how much I wish I did. sigh

Chapter 7: Do the Panic

Bella's POV:

Edward's soft but urgent lips on mine, they were nothing like I had ever felt before. I have made out with a fair amount of men in my life…but none like this.

I felt alive as fingers grazed up my arms to cup my face and hold it closer to his, where our lips seemed welded to each other, too absorbed to notice the hundreds of others in the club.

My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms locked around his neck as he carried me back up to my room; his lips never leaving my skin as I gasped in pleasure.

I felt his legs hit the edge of my bed and he lifted his face so his eyes were looking into mine. "Bella," he sighed, when he said that all the crazy passion seemed to have calmed, and we just looked at each other.

"Edward," I breathed out as I cupped his cheek with my hand. Then his lips came crashing down on mine and we both started to fall back towards my bed. But I never felt the soft cushions beneath me…

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from the other side of my door and I groaned.

"What do you want Alice? I was having a good dream…" I murmured out the last part.

"It's time to get up Bella, it's almost twelve."

"Isn't this my vacation…cant I sleep till I want?"

"Not when your living under my schedule, now get up!"

"Aliceeee" I whined. "Please, I am really just exhausted."

"NO! We are going shopping today. Now get up out of bed and out of this room of I will break down this door."

I considered this for a moment; I could stay in here. But knowing Alice she _would_ find some way to get into my room. Maybe I could somehow sneak out of the window and climb down the side of the house and hide in the boy's house and sleep there. That would have been a good plan but knowing me, that would end very badly, as in a trip to the hospital and the end of my vacation.

Alice decided to interrupt me during my internal rambling. "Bella…" she warned, oh god, I knew that tone, she was serious, and I was afraid.

"Okay, okay, okay…I am up. Just let me shower."

"Good," she replied, her good mood seemed to be back. "I will see in thirty minutes, max Bella I swear." Her words were serious but she said it jokingly.

I laughed. "Don't worry Alice, I will be super quick!"

After about five minutes of staring at the ceiling I finally got into the shower. I let out a muted moan as the hot water touched my skin.

I had been having that dream about Edward for the past few days, and I had no idea why. It wasn't just to keep replaying that amazing kiss, that I was positive about…because since that night we shared many kisses.

However, we still haven't slept together…and I think that's why my dream keeps ending there…because that's where we ended in reality that night. I was complaining that we hadn't slept together, well not really; I didn't even know where we stood. Were we a couple, were we dating?

I mean he hasn't asked me out yet on an official date yet…we just kind of made out a lot.

"Ughh," I was really starting to stress out about this. What if he didn't even like me that way, what if he just wanted a fling for the summer? That would crush me, because I knew I was already falling too fast for my own good.

"Stop this Bella; you have to stop thinking too much about this. Enjoy it, you like Edward, and hopefully he likes you or he wouldn't spend all this time with you." I must be going crazy, but I think I just needed a little pep talk.

I made my way downstairs to find that everyone was already piled into the family room and kitchen, lounging around watching TV.

Edward walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned down to press his lips softly to mine—I was in my own personal heaven in that moment; no one else mattered.

When he pulled back I opened to see his staring at me with a smile lighting his face. "Good morning," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled. "I think you mean good afternoon silly." I rolled my eyes and pouted. He threw his head back in laughter and I slapped his chest.

"I'm sorry I laughed, your just too adorable for your own good." He looked so sweet and innocent, I just couldn't _not_ forgive him.

"Fine, fine…you are forgiven." His face lit up and he leaned down to kiss me once more.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Just getting some breakfast." He opened his mouth to disagree with that statement, but I beat him to it. "I know that it is not breakfast time literally, but I haven't eaten it so it is breakfast time for me, and I never skip breakfast. I mean it is the most important meal of the day. I will just have a late lunch and late dinner."

"You are so absurd sometimes, you know that right." I just smiled at him and shrugged.

"I know, but that's why you like me."

He laughed. "Yes, you are right. Your absurdity is just one of your many charming qualities that keeps me coming back for more," he teased.

"Oh, shut up."

I glanced outside; for twelve in the afternoon it sure was ominous looking outside. The sky was green looking, like it would look before a hurricane, and not one person was outside. I shivered at the eeriness of it.

Edward must have this because he said, "Are you cold? Do you want me to get you a sweatshirt?" Then he pulled me closer.

"No, I'm fine, but…"

"Yes?"

"Edward, doesn't it look kind of like it is going to storm out? Like a hurricane?" The worry was plain in my voice, and probably my face. I was just not good with storms. They terrified me—when it was thundering out you could be sure to find me under the covers of my bed.

Edward looked my straight in the eyes, with only concern showing in his face. "Bella, I doubt there will be a hurricane, they rarely happen here. At the most it will probably be a thunder storm."

I looked at him warily; he must have heard the skepticism in my silence. He took my face in his hands. "Would you like to check the weather channel to see what is going on? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, please." Then he led me to the family room where everyone else was watching television.

Edward sat down in the big arm chair and pulled me down on his lap. "Hey guys, do you think you could put on the weather channel, we want to see what's going on outside."

"Oh, we already have it on," Jasper to us.

"Yeah, don't think we didn't notice that it was completely black out." Rose said.

"Plus, I wanted to check if we could still go shopping." I rolled my eyes, Alice would be Alice.

"How can you even be thinking of shopping at a time like this?" I practically shrieked.

"Jesus Bells, freaking out much? It is just a little storm." Emmett said laughed.

I threw him a death glare and he immediately shut up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I was just kidding."

Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back which calmed me down. I let out a long breath. "No, I'm sorry. It's just…I hate storms."

Edward kissed the back of my head and Alice said, "Yes, we know how much you hate storms."

Rose laughed, "Yes, we do know." Then she turned to everyone. "It was the funniest thing, the first night I saw Bella during a storm. I had been at work; it was around nine at night. I get into the apartment and the power had turned off. Then on the couch I see a giant blob under blankets. I throw the blankets off, and all of a sudden Bella jumps up screaming bloody murder!"

By this time everyone in the room was laughing and I was blushing too many shades of red to count. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder; which happened to be shaking since he couldn't contain his laughter either.

"But," Rose started again. "That was not even the best part. Out of nowhere she gets a bat and starts waving and trying to hit me with it. I didn't even know we owned a bat!"

"Alright, enough of this laughing at Bella time, and in my defense it could have been anyone who walked through the door. A murderer! It could have been a murderer and I would have died if I didn't have that bat. How would you feel, huh?"

"Oh Bella, stop being so dramatic there wouldn't have been a mur" but she was cut off by Jasper saying "Shh, everyone the weathers finally on." Then we all turned to stare at the television.

"_Good afternoon, and thank you for joining in on Channel 67—The Weather Channel."_

A loud beeping came from the TV, and a note scrolled across the screen. "Hurricane warning for the Jersey Shore areas—Belmar, Ocean Grove, Point Pleasant, Spring Lake, and Seaside Height; along with any other town along the coast."

"_It is true folks; a Hurricane is on its way. It has been about five years since our last one but it looks like the summer of '08 has brought one to us._

"_It looks to be a category four hurricane that could eventually become a category five. The storm starts today and could last anywhere from two days to a week. We suggest that if you can evacuate, do so now, because hail will begin to form, making it dangerous to drive._

"_However, if unable to evacuate, we urge you to take the necessary precautions. Stock up on food and drinks, board up the doors and windows, and take in all objects outside that are valuable or could cause damage if they were to blow away."_

"_We will have continuous updates of the storm every hour to inform you of its progression. Hoping everyone is safe. I am Tanya with Channel 67." _

I was shaking by the time the screen changed to talking about weather in Texas. A hurricane? A category four, possibly five, hurricane was going to hit here. Oh god, five was the worse that there could be—I was afraid of thunder storms, how was I going to last a hurricane?

Edward was trying to sooth me. "Shh, Bella, shh. It is just a storm, your going to be okay…everything is going to be okay."

No one else had said a word; they were all just staring at the screen wide eyed with their mouths hanging open. I guess no else had expected a hurricane during their vacation either.

Alice actually looked scared, she never looked scared. She was the first to break the silence. "We are right near the coast…do you think that there is time to evacuate?"

But we all got the answer to that question when a loud crack of thunder shook the room and a shot of lighting lit it up. Then the rain came down; in sheets, it was too hard to even see what was going on outside.

"I guess it's too late to leave," Rose murmured, as Emmett brought her closer.

"Alright," it was Edward who had spoken, and I turned around, searching his face to see what his plan was. "Since, we are stuck here…we are going to have to prepare."

"Okay," we all said slowly.

"We need supplies; food, drinks, wood, tools, flashlights, and batteries. Basically anything that will help us during the storm."

He looked around the room waiting for us to answer. "Well," I started "we have tools underneath the sink; I saw them when we first got here."

"Good." He said as he turned to look at me smiling widely.

Emmett was the next to speak. "There's wood in our basement, lots of it. The owner said he left it there from the last storm, incase there was ever another one."

"Great, now we just need food and some common supplies."

"Well, we girls can do that. Go head to the store to stock up on everything while you guys board up the house." Rose suggested; and Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Perfect, now everyone lets go complete our tasks and get prepared for this hurricane!"

Wow, I had never seen Edward take such control of a situation; it was kind of…sexy. No, I can not be thinking about that in a time like this.

I was just about to head out the door to leave with Rose and Alice, when Edward grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. "Be safe out there, okay?" He said his voice soft, but his eyes serious.

I nodded at him, "Of course."

He smiled. "Good, now go hurry up, and don't panic, everything will be fine."

Sure, easier said than done…because all I wanted to do was panic.

**Authors Note:**

**Song: **

_**Do the Panic by Phantom Planet**_

_**Breathless by The Corrs **_

Next chapter we get to experience the hurricane! Exciting isn't it? Haha

Well I hope you liked it…review please…I am hoping for at least 70 and then I will update by Thursday the latest

Sarah


	8. Teaser

**Authors Note:**

**Alright so since I haven't updated in a very very long time..and this little section of the next chapter was just sitting on my computer I decided to post it as a sort of teaser until I get the real chapter 8 out lol**

**and is anyone else excited for the twilight movie coming out this week?! im seeing it at twelve on thursday night so i get to have about 3 hours of sleep and then i get to go to school the next day at 6 in the morning haha...but hopefully it will be worth it  
**

Bella's POV:

I was walking down the isle in the food store pushing the cart with Alice and Rose beside—arguing about which type of flash light to buy.

"Why don't we just buy candles instead? At least then we won't have to worry about the possibility of it not working." I suggested.

We had already been standing there for five minutes comparing the two they each had in their hands. The storm would only get worse, and I didn't feel like driving in it.

They both nodded, contemplating my idea. "Hmm, candles."

"Oh! Then we can get scented ones." Alice practically sprinted down the isles towards the one the said candles. Me and Rose just shared a knowing look and laughed it off.

By the time we reached her, she already had a handful of candles and threw them in the basket. "Okay, I think we got everything we need right?"

"We bought half the store…I am pretty positive that we do have everything we need Alice." I said.

"Yeah, I think Emmett's going to be in heaven. I doubt even he has ever seen this much food before." We all laughed at this…since it was most likely true. We had gotten enough food to last us a month.

I was a little antsy on the car ride home. All I wanted to do was get back to the house and see Edward. I felt so much safer with him, I couldn't even explain it. Just being near him calmed me.

Alice and Rose were eyeing me strangely. "What?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Alice said innocently, too innocently.

"Come on, I know it's not nothing, will you just tell me instead of looking at me like that. It's creeping me out."

Rose laughed. "Chill Bella, we will…talk about it later, when we get home, up in your room."

Oh god, now I definitely knew that something was up. They were probably going to ambush me…but about what?

When we got home the boys had finished with the house, so they helped us bring in the countless number of shopping bags.

Edward turned to me as he carried in the last three. "Did you girls buy the entire store?" His expression was priceless…I couldn't help but laugh.

"Pretty much." Then I turned to him and said seriously. "We wanted to be prepared in case the world ended."

"Oh, really?" He looked at me with amused eyes and I tried to hide my smile.

"Yes. You never know what's going to happen."

"Because, if it is the end of the world…we would need food to survive."

"Obviously, I plan to die with a full stomach."

"You and me both Bellsy!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen where he was presented looking at all the food we bought with wide eyes; like he didn't know where to start.

That was when me and Edward both broke into a laughing fit, holding onto each other gasping for air.

Finally, after putting all the groceries away I was exhausted and collapsed onto the couch. Edward joined me a few minutes later. Picking up my head and replacing it on his lap while he stroked my hair.


	9. Hurricane

**Authors Note: **

Well, here it is, finally another chapter! Review Please!

Songs:

Far More—The Honorary Title, Losing Touch—The Killers, Hurricane—Something Corporate

_Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, or edward..even though i wish i did._

Hurricane

Edwards POV

"Oh shit," Emmett said as he moved the curtain to look out the window.

The storm had gotten worse over the past few hours; at this point going out side was the last thing on everyone's mind.

The wind howled and cried as it ripped through the trees and beat against the house—shaking it.

I felt Bella shiver next to me so I pulled her closer and rubbed my hand up and down her arm in attempts to soothe her.

"It's going to be fine," I whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "It's just a storm, nothing to be worried about."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide. "How do you know? You can't be positive."

"Well, I do know that New Jersey has never had a deadly storm, and I doubt today will be that day."

"You don't know my luck—just because I'm here means that this storm _will_ be bad," she murmured under her breath.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her logic—but she gave me a death glare, so I immediately stopped.

Just for her I wished that this storm wouldn't be bad—but there was something inside me saying that it would be.

"Why don't we watch some television," Rose suggested, and that sounded perfect at the moment.

She picked up the remote and started clicking the power button, and a frown immediately formed on her lips—but she kept clicking.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Um, Rose, I don't think it's going to work—no matter how many times you try."

"Shut up! I just wanted to make sure…" she mumbled out the last part. I could tell that this storm was getting to everyone.

"Of course you did Rosie," Emmett said trying to soothe her, while taking the remote from her hand and placing it on the side table.

"Alright, we can't just sit here and torture ourselves by waiting for this storm to get worse." Alice announced, "We have to do something fun to get our minds off of it."

There was a chorus of 'mhms' around the room agreeing with her.

"But-but what is there to do that's fun?" Bella asked beside me, still shaking slightly.

At Bella's words everyone got silent and considered things to do.

"Board Games!" Emmett shouted with a big smile on his face.

I smirked at him. "Emmett not that board games wouldn't be a great idea…but where do you propose we get them?"

"Uhh…did no one bring board games?" Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"Well, this sucks! Who goes on vacation and _doesn't _bring a good board game to play?" He asked.

"Obviously you, since you didn't bring any either genius." Jasper said under his breath.

Everyone laughed and this and Emmett huffed and fell back down onto the couch.

"Cards?" Rose proposed.

"No, I'm horrible at cards. If we play cards I will still be thinking about the storm, and I will be depressed because I'm loosing." Bella announced while pouting.

I chuckled at her and she scowled at me, but I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "One day I'll teach you how to play cards and you'll be able to beat everyone in this room."

She looked at me skeptically with an eyebrow raised. "Oh really, you think your that good of a teacher?"

"I know I'm that good of a teacher." I said with my head held high. "I once won over a thousand dollars at a poker game." I mentioned matter of factly.

Bella looked at me with her mouth wide open in amazement. "A thousand dollars? The only time I ever played poker I lost about three hundred dollars, and that kind of ended my card career."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing because she looked so adorable with her little pout.

"I'm sorry love, you're just too adorable for your own good."

Her eyes widened in shock after what I said. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just…" she looked at me with confused eyes, but she composed herself, "Never mind it wasn't important." She said and smiled sweetly at me.

Bella's POV

Did he really not know what he just said? I swear, I've never met someone who was perceptive yet oblivious at the same time.

But I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up…plus, I didn't even know what we were really.

All this uncertainty drove me crazy, so I decided to just ignore it and go with the flow.

"I got it!" Alice announced with a big smile on her face.

She raced into the kitchen and all I heard was the opening and closing of cabinets along with the clanking of bottles.

I looked up at Edward with worried eyes, "I'm scared…whatever she is planning seems dangerous with all the noise she's making."

He chuckled at my logic. "We won't know until she comes back but…it does sound a little dangerous…" his voice trailing off at the end as he considered what Alice could be plotting, his arm tightening around me unconsciously.

I smiled slightly; I loved when he would get protective of me, even in silly situations like this.

I heard the last cabinet close as Alice came back into the room with six shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

I let out a loud groan at what I saw. "So your plan is to get us drunk? I could have thought of that."

She rolled her eyes at me. "No, that's not my plan…well not my whole plan. We are going to play a game called have you ever."

"Have I ever…what?" I inquired skeptically.

"Just have you ever," she sighed dramatically. "Basically, we go around in a circle and each person comes up with a have you ever, for example…" she was broken off by Emmett.

"Have you ever streaked in the girls dorm at your college!" Jasper and Edward burst out in laughter at this.

"Oh—oh my god! That was probably the funniest thing of my life…" Jasper managed to get out, despite that fact that he was gasping for breath.

"Remember, remember when he fell!" Edward mentioned while tears were streaming down his face; my whole body was shaking because of the vibrations his laughing was giving off.

"Completely wiped out in the middle of the hallway," Jasper added on.

"I still have the pictures." Edward sighed, finally calmed down. "I will never forget that."

By this time Emmett's faced wasn't very pleased and Rose was smirking at him. "You are so immature," she said, but we all knew she thought it was a little funny.

"Anyway!" Alice began again, "so, someone comes up with a have you ever, and if you have you take a shot…and I guess we'll play until the bottles gone."

She smiled expectantly, "So who wants to play?"

There was a chorus of 'alrights' around the room, except from Edward and I.

He looked at me, his eye brows raised, giving me the option to say no—but everyone else looked excited and there was truly nothing else to do. "Fine," I drawled out dramatically, "I'll play."

We all gathered around the table in the family room, sitting of the floor—Edward on one side of me and Alice on the other.

My knee was shaking, a nervous habit, even though I wasn't sure what I was nervous about—probably just the questions that were going to be asked.

Edward must have sensed my uneasiness and he put his hand on my knee in a comforting manner, and I immediately calmed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes concerned. My heart fluttered, would I ever get used to looking into his eyes?

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm fine, I just hate not knowing what questions they're going to ask…and I'm wondering how drunk I'm going to get tonight."

He smiled reassuringly, "Well, if you don't want to play anymore at any point you don't have to you know."

I sighed. "I know, Alice might get pissed, but she'll get over it." I laughed, and he joined in with me.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd forgive you eventually." Then he smiled crookedly at me as the glasses were set in front of each of us, filled to the rim with tequila. This was going to be a long night.

"I'll go first," Alice, announced, bouncing slightly; I could feel the excitement radiating off her, it frightened me.

"Hmm, have you ever peed in a pool?' We all looked at her like she was crazy, this was definitely not the question I was expecting.

"Alice, what kind of question is that?" Rose demanded.

She looked sheepish. "I thought we could start off with simpler questions, they'll get better later in the game."

We shrugged at her logic and everyone took the shot. "Wow, we are disgusting people," Jasper said after each of us admitted to peeing in a pool.

We all laughed, "Whoever says they haven't is a liar, I'm pretty sure it's a right of passage." Emmett reasoned.

"Ew," I said. "I just hope we all don't still do that…or else I'm not getting into a pool with any of you any time soon."

The game continued like this for a while, innocent questions that really held no significant but were fun to ask nonetheless. I had already had three shots the first twenty minutes of the game.

"Have you ever had sex?" Emmett was the first one to dive into the sexual questions. Surprisingly everyone except Alice and Jasper took the shot.

All the guys looked at Alice with raised eyebrows, "What?" she asked slightly tipsy, "I'm a lady," she giggled and kissed Jasper on the cheek, "and he's my southern gentleman."

Jasper blushed slightly at hr statement which made me laughed. I put my hand over my heart, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Know what shocks me more than Alice and Jasper being virgins?" Emmett stood up with the empty glass in his hand. "The fact that little Bella here isn't." He grinned mischievously at me.

I groaned and put my hands on my face; I could feel the blush creeping up. "I was young and stupid." I tried to defend myself, but failing miserably because of Rose's next statement.

"Wasn't it last year Bella?"

"N—oh wait, was it, I—hmm…" I continued to ponder her question. Maybe I should stop drinking, this thought popped into my head—but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"My turn!" Rose announced happily. "Have you ever had a one night stand?"

Embarrassingly enough only Emmett and I took this shot. Emmett started howling laughter, "I would have never expected this kind of inappropriate behavior from you Isabella."

"It was just that one time, I don't even remember his name which kills me," I said. "It is tortured me for months."

"We even hunted the campus for Bella's mystery one night stand—but we never found him." Alice announced sadly.

But I had zoned her out, the alcohol was getting to me…one or two more and it would be a repeat of mystery sex night.

I laid my head down on the table and noticed Edward smiling at me, and he began running his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

Edward had remained silent through most of the game, taking the shots as they came—he must have a high tolerance for alcohol.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're beautiful, you know that right?"

I blushed and shook my head in disagreement; I knew that I was far from beautiful.

"You're wrong," I could feel his hot sweet breathe on my neck, and every nerve in my body was on fire. I wanted him—I needed him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

He began leaving a trail on kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. My breathing was becoming erratic.

All I wanted to do was grab his face and bring his lips to mine—hold him so close to me that not even a pin would be able to be placed in between us.

But Alice's disappointed voice brought me out of my trance—leaving me hot and bothered in the process.

"The tequila is all gone." She pouted and Jasper brought her closer to him. "What do we do now?"

"Well, it's midnight now, so I'm thinking bed would be good for now." Edward said.

He looked down at me for a moment after he said this with a strong emotion in his eyes—was lit lust, or something more? I couldn't tell.

"That's sounds good," I agreed. "I'm exhausted, and I think I need a bottle of water—I'd rather not wake up with a hang over tomorrow."

"I'll go get one for you okay?" Edward offered.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, and he gave me a chaste kiss before heading to the kitchen.

I heard the wind howling outside, and that brought back memories of the storm. I walked to the window and stared out—the sky was an ominous green color, but it surprisingly looked calm even though the wind was ripping through the trees.

Wow, I thought. Alice's game really had worked. I didn't think about the storm the entire time.

I continued to look out the window until Edward returned. "You ready?" He asked standing near the bottom of the stairs.

I turned and looked at him, smiling as he smiled at me. "Yeah I a--…" But I was cut off by a loud crash and shards of glass flying into the room as the window besides me shattered.

I screamed as the glass broke the surface of my skin, and I crumpled to the ground hoping to avoid any more that could be flying my way.

I could hear the others in the room screaming as the debris flew throughout the room; but the only voice I could focus on was Edward's as he came sprinting towards me.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" His frantic voice was practically drowned out by the violent screams of the wind, as objects flew throughout the room.

I felt a searing pain in my arms and my back where the glass at hit me most but I managed to whimper out that I was fine.

I lifted my eyes up to him and saw that his hair was blowing every where and that his eyes where narrowed at me; but despite my pathetic lie about how I was fine he picked me up and rushed us out of the room up the stairs to where everyone else was.

Everyone was panting and Alice and Rose's eyes were red as if they were crying. At once everyone asked how I was, and Edward answered for me.

"She should be fine, I'm going to check how bad her cuts are."

"How are you guys?" I asked. They replied that they were fine, just a few scratches here and there.

"Everyone try and stay away from the windows—but we should be fine since were upstairs—I doubt anything will break the windows on the second floor." Jasper announced and everyone agreed that it would be best to avoid windows as much as possible.

"Let's go to the bathroom," Edward said once everyone had retreated to their rooms. "I have to look at your cuts."

"Alright," I whispered.

He stood me up in the middle of the bathroom, and requested that I take off my top and pants so he could get a better look at me.

I was a little uncomfortable but I knew that it was best. He removed the glass that was still embedded into my skin, and soothed me when I would whimper in pain because some of them were in deep.

Then he cleaned them out and announced that for the most part I was fine.

"There are just two spots—one on your back, and one on your arm, where I think you need stitches."

I bit my lip and nodded at him. "Okay."

"We really should go to the hospital now, but its impossible, so I'm going to cover them up as best I can."

He put the bandages on tenderly and kissed the areas that contained cuts—then when he was finished he carried me bridal style over to the bed.

I could feel how much he cared for me when he handled me this delicately, like I was a doll; that only made me want him more.

He came back over to me with a pair of my pajamas in his hands. "Thank you," I told him with as much passion as I could muster. "No one has ever taken care of me like you just did."

I went up to kneel on my knees so I was look him in the eyes. "You deserve to be taken care of like that Bella."

He lifted his hand up to my cheek and dragged it down my arm where he let it rest at my waist.

My breath was coming out in gasps—I reached up both my arms and put them around his neck, bringing him closer.

I saw lust fill his eyes as he closed the distance between us—his mouth devouring mine. My vision was fuzzy but I didn't care—I needed to be close to him like this.

His lips released mine as they went trailing down my body—allowing me to breath for a second before I reached for his face and brought it back up to mine—bringing him as close to me as I could.

Both of his hands grabbed my waist brought me down onto the bed where he laid on top he me—allowing me to feel each muscle and line of his body.

I reach for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off of him, and let my hands trail down his perfect body—causing him to shiver at my touch. I smiled, knowing that I could cause him to react like this.

He brought my mouth back to his violently and all I could hear was the howling of the wind and our breathing.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands moved towards his belt, but something must have registered in his mind as to where I wanted this to go.

His hands gently restrained mine and he began to untangle himself from me—but he still remind very close; leaving light kisses across my face.

"No Bella, not tonight…" He whispered softly, leaving more kisses across my shoulder bone.

"But—" I panted out.

"Not when we are both drunk, and most definitely not when you need stitches."

"I'm not drunk," I complained. He raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm not that drunk." I pouted and he kissed it away.

"I know, but I want it to be more special…I want you to remember who I am in the morning…" He chuckled and I huffed in annoyance.

"Don't you want it to be special?" He let his noise trail across my cheek.

"Yes," I sighed in contentment.

I felt him smile against my lips, "Good, cause I want it to be to. Sleep now, you've had a long day."

With that he pulled the covers over us and held me close—I'd never felt more at peace that I did in that moment.

As I drifted to sleep I heard him whisper, "Goodnight, love." There it was again, but this time I didn't question it. I embraced it and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note 2:**

**Wow, that's been my longest chapter in a while haha. Tell me what you thought and I will try my best to update quicker.**

**Review please, they keep me writing and I love to see what you have to say. **

**Oh and did everyone else pick up their copy of the Twilight DVD? I've watched it 4 times since I got it hahah.**


End file.
